Conte-me uma história, Cissy
by HellieLestrange
Summary: Rodolphus havia acabado de chegar do trabalho, e Narcissa escutava tudo que acontecia, como em todas as noites. Angelique teve um pesadelo e pediu uma história. E então, a doce voz da loira invade os ouvidos do marido como uma canção de ninar.


Tell me a story, Cissy -O ministro estava furioso hoje. Alguns adolescentes mestiços pregaram peças em trouxas e tudo virou um caos. - Rodolphus gesticulava com uma das mãos enquanto falava. -Mas por fim, foram todos obliviados e os garotos foram expulsos de Hogwarts. O casal Lestrange conversava na cama. Sentados e já trajados com o pijama, um escutava sobre o dia do outro. A senhora Lestrange usava uma camisola branca e comprida de seda, com os cabelos presos num coque frouxo, enquanto seu marido usava uma camiseta de malha marrom e um samba canção, com os cabelos úmidos do recente banho. O braço direito dele acolhia carinhosamente o magro corpo da esposa. Falando sempre próximo ao ouvido dela, com o queixo roçando na curva do pescoço. -Eram apenas mestiços, querido. - disse com sua doce voz, a senhora Lestrange. Narcissa pôde sentir a risada do marido em seu pescoço. Ele nunca admitiria o quanto a voz dela o fazia bem. Ela pendeu a cabeça para trás, repousando-a no ombro dele. Um doce sorriso nos lábios e um suspiro. O único som no quarto era a respiração dos dois. Já era tarde e, em teoria, a pequena Angelique deveria estar dormindo. A mulher levantou a cabeça e ambos encararam a porta. Ouviram alguns passinhos apressados no corredor. Narcissa sorriu. -Ela acordou. - disse ela, risonha. Ouviram duas batidas tímidas na porta e, em seguida, a porta se abriu lentamente. -Mamãe? - uma voz baixa e infantil dominou o quarto silencioso, e um rosto pálido de uma garotinha de três anos apareceu na porta. -Tive um pesadelo. Não consigo dormir. O casal sorriu na cama, e a mulher estendeu as mãos para a garotinha. Angelique fechou a grande porta e andou tímida até próxima da cama. -Devem ter sido algum nargulês perdido. - comentou Rodolphus, apertando um pouco o abraço na esposa, que concordou com um sorriso igual ao dele. -Me conta uma história? - disse Angelique, quando a mãe o puxou para sentar-se em seu colo. Ela deu um beijo na bochecha da filha e, com um aceno de varinha, conjurou um livro da estante do quarto, que flutuou graciosamente até a cama. -Podemos ler o conto dos três irmãos? - disse um tanto animada. Narcissa abriu o livro e, antes de iniciar a leitura, virou levemente a cabeça para o marido, dando-lhe um selinho e um sorriso. Rodolphus, com sua varinha, apagou as velas do quarto e fez brotar uma luz na ponta da varinha, que ficou presa à cama, iluminando o livro. A leitura se iniciou, e tudo que se ouvia era a voz suave de Narcissa, contando doce e lentamente a história ao pé do ouvido de Angelique, que olhava animada para as páginas, sem ao menos entender o que poderia estar escrito ali. Vez ou outra, a garota repetia as falas do livro com emoção, imitando um ou outro personagem. -E então, o terceiro irmão acolheu a morte como uma velha amiga. - concluiu a história, dando um beijo no topo da cabeça da filha -Fim. O garoto virou-se para ela, sorrindo. Narcissa pousou o livro na estante para poder abraçar sua pequena Angelique. -Agora, hora de dormir. Não terá mais pesadelos, porque eu tirei todos seus zonzóbulos e... Oh. - fingiu capturar algo nos cabelos de Angelique. -Agora sim. Sem nenhum zonzóbulo na sua cabecinha. A garotinha riu, mexendo a cabeça, como se espantasse as criaturas das histórias infantis. A mãe acariciou seus cabelos e beijou sua testa. -Dê boa noite para seu pai e vá dormir, antes que eles voltem para sua cabecinha. - virou-se para o marido, esperando que este desse boa noite para Angelique. Mas Rodolphus já havia dormido sentado, durante a história. Angelique, segurada por Narcissa, conseguiu beijar a bochecha do pai sem acordá-lo. -Boa noite, meu doce. - disse Narcissa, enchendo o rosto da filha de beijos. Enquanto Angelique saía, Narcissa virou-se para Rodolphus, dando um selinho no marido que dormia. Acariciou o rosto do homem. -Querido? - disse ela, baixinho. Ele resmungou. -Angelique se foi. Hora de dormir. - ele abriu lentamente os olhos, sorrindo cansado. Concordou com a cabeça para a esposa e se deitaram. Acolheu a loira em seus braços, suspirando contra os seus cabelos macios. Ela pôde sentir uma risada contra seu pescoço. -O que foi, querido? - disse para o marido, com um sorriso no rosto. -Conte-me uma história, Cissy. 


End file.
